


Can’t Help Putting You Back Together

by WestSpiderKing0270



Series: Operation [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Crying, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Lots of Slurry, Minor cum inflation, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Nook, Sex Club, numb, slurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Dave’s side of ‘Cut Me Open For The World To See’.It can be hard, seeing Karkat get used by so many others. But then you hear his screams, and remember he fucking loves it.





	Can’t Help Putting You Back Together

Dave flicked his burned out cigarette to the floor and stepped on the remains to put it out. In front of him was the body of Karkat Vantas. Dave could barely keep his voice level around the damn troll. But he loved it. Karkat went in first, opening the back door and letting lights ounce off his tar black mask. It covered his full face, which was a shame. But Dave knew, by the end of the night he would be able to see the gorgeous face. This time you took lead, twisting and curving down halls to get to Dirk’s office, he owned the place. “Yo bro.” You call out while opening the door. Behind the solid wood desk was your almost identical twin, if it wasn’t for the fact you had different eyes and he was a tad bit more fit then you. However those Fanta orange eyes were covered safely behind a full helmet looking mask. 

“I got a worker for the night. KV here is looking for some extra cash. Can we hook him up with a room?” Dave spoke before his brother could eve try. The talker boy tilted his head in thought. His hands remained on the table, folded politely. Karkat squirmed where he stood, thinking Dirk was looking to him. And the troll would be right, Dirk had his eyes locked with Karkat’s. Dave noticed the slightest crinkle in Dirks eyes, he was smiling. Dirk turned to Dave, unpinning Karkat with his stare. Dave watched his brother’s quick movements of his hand. “Alright. But you have to be his Watcher.” Dave’s stomach dropped. He was able to keep his flaming crush on the troll a secret by being a watcher for other people. But now. Dave wasn’t sure his self control would last. “Sure. I don’t mind.” What the fuck! That was so not what he wanted to say. Bad Dave!

Karkat’s flashed a grin, making Dave’s stomach flip again. Maybe it wasn’t so bad? Dirk’s fingers started to move again. “Take him to room 34. DD should have it clean by now.” They said before stilling. Hesitating. Dirk knew Karkat couldn’t read what he was saying, but he still froze up. “Take care of him Dave.” With a single nod, Dave lead Karkat out of the room and back down a separate hall. “What did he say?” Karkat asked, hand gripping Dave’s softly. The human opened the back door to room 34. “He said you can use this room. But I have to be your Watcher tonight.” Dave fought to keep his voice steady. During training, Karkat had been his partner. So seeing him strip out of his mask and clothes should not have made Dave’s heart skip a beat. 

Karkat muttered something about not wanting to be gaged tonight and turned his back to Dave so he could untie his boots. Dave actively tried not to stare at the miles of muscles on Karkat’s back. The way they rippled and shifted when the troll moved. He forced himself to look away and to grab the other items. “Alright then. Come over here so I can secure the collar and blindfold. You want to use the cuffs?” Dave asked, feeling the soft leather against his fingers. Imagining the color against Karkat’s smooth grey neck. As for the silk blindfold, Dave stopped his thought before they went too far. “Sure. Just hook them in front this time.” Karkat said with a wide smile, his sharper than human teeth glinting in the dim light. Taking two deep breathes Dave leaned forward to attach the collar. However he couldn’t help train his fingers against the skin of Karkat’s neck gently.

The troll shivered lightly but let Dave lock the collar and cuffs around his wrists. Dave stared into the troll’s eyes for a split second from behind his mask before tying the silken fabric over Karkat’s eyes. “I love you.” The human mouthed gently, giving a soft smile. Dave’s fingers cuffed Karkat wrists together. “You remember the release on the cuffs?” He asked, knowing Karkat was already skilled in the release latch on the cuffs after years of hanging around with that homeless magician, John. Dave’s stomach twisted and he shoved the thought away. With skilled fingers that Dave wished would just run through his hair and pull it back so Karkat could bite his neck....calm down Dave. You still have the full night to go. With skilled fingers Karkat undid the cuffs. Dave locked them back in place. “Safeword?” The human could feel the energy of the eye roll through the fabric. “Time stamp.” Karkat said with a smile. 

Dave could tell Karkat was getting antsy. “Alright. Im going to get you on the bed and then we’ll start.” He continued, trying to cover up his feelings. The faster they can get through the customers, the sooner Dave could feel Karkat’s skin under him, rocking and clenching, hearing Karkat scream his name. Stop that! Dave gently lead Karkat to lay down before flash stepping to the door. “Evening sir, Ticket.” He said in the mandatory tones. It was a violet blood in the ugliest outfit imaginable. A striped blue scarf, striped pants, and a cape. A fucking cape. The troll handed over the neon green ticket and started to tug down his pants. Dave sat in the small plastic chair in the corner to watch. Beneath the eye holes of his mask he could bring down some shaded plastic, which he did now. At least the man couldn’t say he was being a creep for watching his crush get fucked up the nook. Which was exactly what he was doing now. 

With the safety of the shades Dave watched how Karkat’s body squeezed and twisted, his lops spilling forth little gasps and moans. The troll kept hissing and chirping things in Alternian. Dave got a few words of “....wider...heat...” but nothing else. As he thought, the violet blood didn’t last long, spilling into Karkat and letting his buck and twist. “Ahh!” Karkat gasped out, spilling his own bright red. Beneath his mask Dave bit his lip roughly to keep the noises in. The violet blood zipped up his pants and tossed Dave a few coins as he left, leaving Karkat gasping for breath, with red and violet covering his lower half. Despite wanting to fuck Karkat himself, Dave loved watching others take the candy red troll apart. It was the perfect form of edging that always left his warm and twitchy. The door opened too soon and let a human in. “Ticket?” Dave asked. 

 

It was around four in the morning when the building started to close. The last customer finished over Karkat, adding to the rainbow of color between his legs. This was his chance. Dave clicked the door lock and slipped his mask off. He had been wanting to do this all night. Finally it was his fingers trailing Karkat’s thighs and hips, firm from work. Dave pulled himself out and slipped in slowly. It was warm and wet. Karkat gasped and clenched down softly. The human could see red tinted tears drip from under the blindfold, tears of pleasure Dave knew. He thrusted in slow and deep, hitting Karkat’s seedflap each time. It felt so good. That’s when Dave lost control. “Fuck Karkat. You’re still so fucking tight and warm. Such a good boy taking cock and bulge so well.” He groaned out. Karkat’s body tightened with realization, somehow spilling even more bright red across his stomach. “Karkat Damn.” Dave heard himself moan out as he finished deep inside. The troll was shivering and gasping. “Dave.” He murmured.

The human touched his cheek softly before undoing the blindfold with a gentle tug. Karkat’s fire red eyes were blown wide when they connected with Dave’s. “Lets get cleaned up. You look like a fucking rainbow.” He huffed, unlocking the cuffs and holding Karkat’s work roughened hands. The troll leaned up and gave him a kiss. “Good idea.” Using the bathroom connected to the room Dave starred up the shower at warm and helped Karkat in. They stood there in silence, water falling against their bodies and washing the colors down the drain. Dave’s fingers ran soap gently into Karkat’s hair, a few scritches here and there kicking up Karkat’s purr. 

When they were cleaned and dressed again, Dave passed over the money earned. It was only 190 with the tips. His heart hurt. While Karkat was working on his shoes Dave slipped all of his own cut in. 273. Perfect, now Karkat could get some proper food. “Here.” Dave passed the cash over, smiling at the sight of Karkat’s dace lighting up. The troll pulled him into a hug, lips locking immediately. “Thank you so much Dave.” He smiled happily, waving at the human before pulling the tar black mask down and leaving the building. Dave pressed his fingers to his lips, a smile playing on them. He did not regret anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooop! I decided to write this after seeing a comment wondering about Dave’s POV. I like it a lot better than the first.


End file.
